In the medical setting, the necessity of adequately cleansing a wound is critical in reducing the level of bacteria and particulate matter in and around the wound. To this end, numerous conventional devices have been developed for irrigating a wound with an aqueous solution, some of which are wholly or partially disposable, and some of which incorporate a splash shield or the like. However, most of these conventional devices operate by a user manipulating the device in some manner, e.g. by squeezing it or pulling a trigger.
For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2013/0190698 (Carson) provides a device for the irrigation of wounds, wherein the device comprises: a port for the attachment an oxygen supply, an area that sealably attaches to a supply of sterile saline, and a tube portion, wherein sterile saline may be sent through the tube portion and out of a nozzle, wherein the nozzle may be directed to irrigate a wound. In certain embodiments, the invention further comprises a device wherein the tube portion and nozzle permit sterile saline to be moved out of the nozzle at a pressure of 5 to 8 psi. In certain embodiments, the invention further comprises a device wherein the tube portion and nozzle permit sterile saline to be moved out of the nozzle at a pressure of 7 to 8 psi. In certain embodiments, the device further comprises a means to modulate the pressure of sterile saline flowing through the nozzle. In certain embodiments, the invention further comprises a device wherein the area that sealably attaches to a supply of sterile saline is an aperture with internal threads, wherein the internal threads are capable of screwing onto a bottle of commercially available medical grade saline. In certain embodiments, the device which further comprises a mechanism which allows an operator to easily turn the flow of sterile saline on and off. In certain embodiments, the mechanism comprises a trigger. Finally, in certain embodiments, the invention further comprises a device wherein the port attaches to a pressurized oxygen supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,241,259 (Rucinski) provides a novel and inexpensive method and device for convenient and effective manual wound irrigation. In one embodiment, the subject invention provides a discharge means for a standard reservoir housing containing an adequate volume of irrigation solution wherein the discharge means has a plurality of nozzles through which the irrigation solution can pass. In a preferred embodiment, the reservoir housing, upon which the discharge means is affixed, is compressible or squeezable (e.g. plastic bottles in which the saline solutions are presently available). The medical or health care professional or other person using the subject device and providing wound irrigation therapy can compress the reservoir housing to force the irrigation solution through the nozzles under sufficient pressure to dislodge dirt, debris, or other particles, including microorganisms, e.g. pathogenic bacteria. In another embodiment, elongated ports are used to achieve the desired dispersal of the stream of irrigation solution. The object of this invention is to provide an easy to use, economical wound irrigation method and device which are capable of delivering adequate volumes of irrigation solution (without refilling the reservoir) in a dispersed stream under sufficient pressure to effectively cleanse the wound thereby reducing the incidence of infection. The invention would allow the medical professional to, without assistance, easily direct and control the application of irrigation solution with one hand, leaving the other hand free for other activities such as separation of the wound to further facilitate irrigation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,860 (Stamler) provides a splashback shield for attachment to a syringe for wound irrigation that includes a generally dome-shaped shield with a conduit or tunnel through the top that narrows to form a nozzle as it extends substantially inside the shield. A number of air vents or passageways surround the conduit so when submerging and re-filling the syringe with irrigant with the shield attached any air trapped inside the shield escapes rather than drawn into the syringe. The air vents are preferably elongate tubular passageways that narrow exiting the shield, facilitating air escaping but the irrigant mixed with any blood and contamination tends not to pass through the vents. The device is an improvement over conventional products.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,142 (Lawrence, et al.) provides an improved suction and irrigation system for debriding a tract wound that includes a suction and irrigation handpiece and a dual lumen suction and irrigation tip that is removably connectible to the handpiece. The tip has a flexible shaft and a connector for connecting the shaft to the handpiece. The flexibility of the shaft facilitates advancement of the shaft to the deepest part of the tract wound while also limiting further trauma to the wound. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,452 (French, et al.) provides a medical suction and irrigation apparatus that includes a suction/irrigation tip removably connected to a conventional suction/irrigation handpiece. Suction is provided through a suction tube which has a bypass conduit in the tip. The bypass conduit is directly connectable to a suction source so that aspirated debris passes through the tip to the suction source. The suction tube thus prevents aspirated debris from entering the conventional suction tube in the handpiece and contaminating the handpiece. The suction tube is also designed to have a maximum size to prevent the tip from clogging. The tip also has an irrigation tube for directing irrigation liquid to the irrigation site, and a connector which connects the irrigation tube to the handpiece so that the handpiece pumps fluid through the tip in a conventional manner. A flexible splash shield, slidably mounted to the irrigation tube, confines irrigation fluid to the local site.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,981 (Lampropoulos, et al.) provides a system for irrigating a wound with wound irrigation fluid and for preventing substantial splashback of the wound irrigation fluid. The system comprises: (i) a fluid delivery device for delivering wound irrigation fluid; and (ii) a flexible wound irrigation shield configured such that the shield prevents substantial splashback of the irrigation fluid upon irrigation of a wound. The shield is configured to be disposed, preferably removably, on the fluid delivery device. The flexible shield is substantially conformable to a desired wound area, enabling the practitioner to irrigate awkward, uneven, and hard to reach areas. The shield can be folded into a compact position, then opened into a larger shield. The fluid delivery device comprises (i) a fluid source for providing wound irrigation fluid; and (ii) an adaptor for transmitting fluid from the fluid source to the wound. In one embodiment, the adaptor has a substantially planar face that is substantially coplanar with the plane defined by the shield, thereby preventing patient puncture. The preferred adaptor, preferably a multi-part adaptor, features spray pattern adjustability, removable coupling to the shield, the capacity for removably coupling to a variety of different fluid sources, and a variety of other features and advantages.
Thus, what is still needed in the art is an improved disposable wound irrigation device.